


Sword and Shield x Reader Blog Fics

by Kiki_Kai



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Applin love fic, Blood, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kisses, Commission fics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deaf Character, Deaf Reader, Delinquent reader, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Hospitals, Light Angst, Mental Anguish, Milo's wooloo, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Pokemon, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pregnant Reader, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentines Day Fic, anniversary fic, implied nsfw in some of these, leon is a sweetie, mental angst, milo - Freeform, pregnancy reveal, required applin fic, slight blood sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 21,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_Kai/pseuds/Kiki_Kai
Summary: Hi guys! Figured I'd compile all of the writing I've done for my blog onto here, for convenience. Character x Reader fics! Adults, fluff, angst~ They're not really edited so bare with me hahaThe blog is @kairaiimagines on tumblr! Want more content? Check it out there~
Relationships: Bea x Reader, Dande | Leon/Reader, Gordie x Reader, Hop (Pokemon) & Reader, Kibana | Raihan/Reader, Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader, Rose | Chairman Rose/Reader, Yarrow | Milo/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 272





	1. Diamond in the Rough (Piers x Reader)

You and Piers had been dating for about six months, and though he had known you for even longer, he had never seen you like this. Irritated a lot of the time, sometimes snappy, and overall stressed. He knew some shit was happening with your family, but the more that these small outbursts happened, the more that he would start to get concerned.

And he knew you and himself well enough to know that this smile you had on at this moment was entirely fabricated. He could see the anger in your eyes as you lovingly smiled at your mother and father, both of which were evaluating Piers heavily.

What he didn’t know before you two started dating was that you came from a prominently rich family, and one that valued the whole “arranged marriage” situation more than most folk would. He remembered when you called your mother, telling her about this whole ordeal, that you two started dating. And he remembered that her screaming over the phone drove you to tears.

Ever since then, you had been stressed and angry, with only Pier’s arms as a comfort. His cuddles were the only way that you got sleep now, and his songs and kisses were what made you smile. You body language was tense, even as you held onto his hand, and as he watched, he squeezed your hand. You glanced up, confused for a second, but he sent you a reassuring smile. Finally, a real smile from you, and your shoulders slumped. This man certainly knew how to ground you.

“So, this is the man you claim to love,” your mother all but snarled out, bringing your attention back. She picked up her teacup, sipping from it and sending a pointed look at Piers. “He’s… _exuberant_ , to say the least.”

You stiffened. “You’re the one who said you wanted to meet him.” Ah yes, that’s why he loved you. Despite all this rich upbringing, you were feisty and refused to give in.

“I did, yes, but I didn’t expect you to find a diseased zigzagoon.”

You were about to throw hands with this woman, but he just squeezed your hand again and chuckled. “I’ve heard worse.” He looked dead on at your mother, who seemed to be more the head of this household than the father, who stayed quiet on the couch beside her. “If I may be so bold, what did you intend to get out of this meeting?”

He heard a chuckle from the father, who was given a glare by the matriarch. “I wanted to see if you were a good fit for the family line. We already had a suitor picked out for her, one of _proper_ stature and renown. And then, she calls me and says that she found one herself? Disgraceful. I wanted to see you to get a proper reading. She’s my daughter.”

“She’s not your property, though.”

The air in the room was tense, and the entire family looked towards Piers, the mother more in shock that he would talk back, and the father more amused than anything.

“Come again?”

“She’s not your property. You can’t sell her off to the highest bidder like she’s an antique.” He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and pulled you in close. “And I’m sorry, but I’ve no intention on letting one of the greatest lights of my life go just because you found someone who would take the highest bid and then some.”

Your mother looked like she was about to spit fire at him, but the father burst out laughing just as she stood up to retort back. She looked at her husband, enraged. “Why are you laughing at this?!”

After the father wiped away the tears from his eyes and calmed down, he just smiled at Piers. “Dearest, I don’t think anyone would be a better fit for her. Out of our three, she shall never be tamed. Ferocity thrives on boldness, yes?” He waved his hand, dismissing the two of you. “Go, I’ll talk some sense into her.” He sent a wink to you, and the breath you had been holding in broke through, causing you to run away from the situation.

Piers stood, bowed slightly to the dad, and went to find where you were at. He learned from some servants that you had run into the yard, where a bunch of the rose bushes were. He had to admit, it was beautiful, almost sickeningly so. The nice, marble paths leading to a gazebo, the fountains on either side of him, and the well taken care of fences all screamed entitled. He was honestly amazed you even came from here, what with some of the nasty things that your mouth uttered during intense battles and such.

He found you crying in the gazebo, and immediately sidled up next to you and wrapped his arms around you. Like a learned reaction, you melted into his chest, taking the thumping of his heart not a slight bit for granted.

“Wh… why?” you managed to get out.

“Why not?”

“Do you know what she’ll do to make you go away…?”

He rubbed your back and kissed the top of your head. “Don’t know, don’t care.”

You looked up at him, confused.

“I’m in love with you for you, not some dumbass rich kid shit you might have. And lets be real her, if I didn’t fight your mom, you would’ve.” He looked down at you, seeing that finally the tension you had held for so long had been released. He chuckled. “If your mom disowns you, doesn’t that mean I get to freely marry you?”

“PIERS!” Your sobs were instead replaced by you laughing, hiding your blushing face in his chest.

“Just sayin’.”

“You’d need my father’s blessing.”

“Pretty sure I already do.”

At this point you were just a melted, blushing mess, but the smile you had on and the laugh you gave were both genuine. From the courtyard entry way, your parents were watching this exchange, and the father chuckled as he watched you get tickled and almost fall off the gazebo bench.

“She hasn’t laughed like that in a long while,” he said smiling.

“Hm.” Your mother sighed, conflicted in her emotions.

“Reminds me of us, back in the day.”

“Does it? I’ll say your sense of fashion was much better than his.”

“True, but that means nothing to his heart. I didn’t think I would ever see her smile like that again.”

“I don’t like him.”

“I do.”

“I know. He’ll stay… for now.”

“For now?”

“We’ll see if he wins me over in the future…” Your mother turned and walked back into the large estate, a small smile over her face. Ferocity favors the bold, that much was for certain. Yet those who are ferocious always need a landing point to return to. Maybe he was yours, like your father was hers.


	2. I'll Fight For You (Hop x Delinquent Trainer)

There were reasons why Hop admired many of the people in his life, most notably Lee. For Lee, it was that despite his caring and carefree nature, he was strong and compassionate. Headstrong in some regards, goofy in others. But he was a leader, striking and heroic to many. In his ten years as Champion, he was a defender, a protector, and a friend to all.

Hop admired that.

When he met you, he was taken aback. You didn’t smile, nor did you give up your death glare. Lee was strong, yes, but his strength was warm, like a nice day in the sun. You? You had aspects of people that he admired, but you were still very… different. The brains of Sonia, the strength of Leon, the determination of Marnie and the straightforward thoughts of Bede. And yet, with all of those, you were cold.

Instead of Lee’s warmth, your strength was like being submerged into a freezing cold river. You were never afraid to speak your mind, and you didn’t need your Pokemon to beat the shit out of someone. Your fists could do the talking for you. Even without Pokemon, no one could beat you. People were scared of you wherever you went, which Hop found slightly amusing because you were an entire head shorter than him.

And Hop admired that.

Because of this, he decided that he wanted to understand what you were all about. It was a slow process, one that involved a lot of threats and glares in his direction. But no matter the bumps and bruises he got from you, he still stuck by your side. It was only after the first couple fights did he realize just how strong you were. You nearly beat someone half to death for touching you wrong, and as he watched from the sidelines, he could see that feral rage in you. That’s when he really started to get anxious around you.

You seemed to notice. Suddenly, all those death glares that you had sent his way just became really confused glances. Your threats became shallow, and you refused to go through with them. Hop had to stop a couple of times when you tried to make some jokes, but because of your nature they fell flat. He still laughed, partly to make you feel better, and partly because the shyness in your posture was so out of character for you. It was…

Cute.

It was when Hop accidentally got caught up in one of your fights that he really saw your true colors. He was tired of people slinging insults at you. And so he threw some back. It was natural, almost. He didn’t realize how protective he had been getting over you. Maybe it was your height, or the fact that he was seriously starting to crush on you. But he did it, and ended up getting a pretty nasty cut on his arm from the opposing Fraxure from it.

Hop, having grown up in a fairly uneventful household and area, didn’t realize how things worked in your world. People were out to do damage, to prove a point and to gain dominance. Hop also didn’t realize that you were a big deal in that scene. So when he got hurt, he watched as you finally pulled out your Pokemon for this fight. Your Sylveon jumped into the fray, absolutely decimating the other team, while two other strange Pokemon stood over him.

Two dog-like Pokemon, one with a dark blue coat and rocks coming out of it’s mane, the other with a light purple coat and eight long, flowing tails. The perpetrators ended up running with their tail between their legs, as well as blood down their temple, but you didn’t care. You ran right up to Hop and dragged him off the wild area.

The two Pokemon weren’t in the region, you had explained. A Lycanroc and Alolan Ninetails from Alola. But after that initial explanation, you went quiet. You took Hop’s arm, sitting him down by the campfire, and got to work. Your blue coated Sylveon occasionally would help with her ribbons, and also giving occasional healing. It was enough to stem the bleeding and at least close up the wound enough for a bandage. The entire time, you both were very quiet, with only the crackling of the fire beside you on this dark night to give a conversation.

And you looked so sad.

Every time Hop winced, you looked pained and ended up muttering a small _sorry_ , one that was barely audible. This must have happened often with you, since you already had all of the supplies at the ready. You managed to clean off the crimson from his arm, stop the bloodflow, and he just looked you over as you wrapped the bandage around his arm.

He’d never seen you with another emotion besides anger. And now this sadness and guilt in your eyes, was it for him? He winced again as you tightly wrapped the bandage, which almost seemed to make you wince yourself.

“Sorry…”

“Stop it,” he finally said.

You stopped mid wrap and looked at him, almost broken.

“You don’t need to keep saying sorry. I did this to myself.”

“But–”

“No. Not buts. I started it this time, so stop it.”

You shifted slightly, looking down at the ground. “Y…You’re okay… right?”

That tiny question, the one that he could barely hear over the crackling fire, is what made his heart soar. You were worried for him. He could hear it not only in the question, but your quivering voice. He watched as you started to sniffle, and your shoulders started to shake. So he pulled you in for a hug. For once, you didn’t fight.

Your crying was very silent, so much so that he could barely even hear your sobs. And yet you clung to him like your life depended on it. He found his hand rubbing your back, and reassuring you that he was okay. Part of him was still intimidated by your strength, but he had to remind himself that you were human too.

“W-Why…” you got out, nose pressed against the soft fluff of his jacket. Hop stopped. “W-Why are you… s-so nice to me?”

He sighed. “Well, it was mostly cause I liked your strength at first… But then I get interested in what was driving you. You’re so powerful, and yet, you’ve yet to go and do the gym challenge. Everyone was so scared of you, and so I wanted to see what was going on.” Hop sighed again, not really knowing what to expect out of his next sentence. “A-And… and then you got cute.”

Your body tensed up, and your grip tightened on his jacket. He continued on. “I started seeing your real self little by little, and it was… really nice. I started to enjoy being around you and… color me crazy, but I consider you a friend.”

“A… friend…?”

“Yeah.”

“…I’ve never had a friend before…” you whispered.

Hop held you closer. “You have one now.” _Even though I think I might like you more,_ he thought to himself. “Besides, I should be thanking you. After all, you’re the one that saved me back there.”

“You shouldn’t get caught up in my battles.”

“And are you going to stop me?”

“ _Hoooooppp,”_ you whined, groaning against him. He laughed, knowing that the answer was clearly no.

You pulled back, wiping the tears from your eyes and taking his arm again. To break any sadness in your eyes, he ended up starting to tell you stories. It was a gift to hear you laugh and to see you smile. This terrifying, tiny girl who had the capacity to kill another human being, enjoyed his presence so much that she wanted to protect him.

Over the next month or so, you started to change, little by little. Your jokes had more punch to them. You started to experiment with your style, and instead of dark blacks and greys, you started to put more color in. You two went out and ended up camping together sometimes in the wild area. You didn’t get in as many fights.

Maybe it was that you didn’t need to be so defensive anymore. You had someone to help and support you. But really, in Hop’s mind, this was ten million times more terrifying, because he knew where you kept all of your knives in your dresses. You really took cute but deadly to a whole new level. Hop idly wondered one night with you curled up against his chest if either of you really understood how close you were growing. He also wondered how much it would take to get you to battle Lee.

That would be an _extremely_ interesting battle.


	3. Love Needs No Sound (Piers x Deaf! Reader)

It was a surprise when the two of you got together. After all, you were deaf, and Piers was a singer, but that didn’t seem to bother either of you. Strangely enough, it was a comfort to Piers. No one there to judge his voice or how he felt at all, and you were quiet a lot of the times. It was because of you that he started to learn sign language, and though he was shaky at is, you found it more amusing than offensive.

When you told him that you could read lips, it was evident that it was a relief to him. He felt like he had been walking on eggshells this entire time, always worrying about saying the wrong thing. You knew how to speak, it was just the hearing that was an issue.

But really, that didn’t make you any less beautiful.

Sure, Piers had to adjust some things to hang out with you, but it was actually a nice change of pace. He found himself looking at people more often, rather than the constant need to look away when he talked. He smiled more, was more relaxed, because strangely enough, even though he would speak softly, he knew that he was being heard.

That was special to him.

Yes, he was famous for his singing and near angelic voice, but that wasn’t the defining factor in the relationship. You didn’t want him for his fame, his voice or his looks. You wanted him for who he was, and that was enough for you. It was… odd, at first, and for a while he thought he was being tricked. But soon enough, he found himself falling for you.

Since you two got together, you had cuddled many a time. You always pressed your head against his chest, enjoying the thumping of his heartbeat. He would play with your hair, making small braids here and there and then unraveling them, and he found himself humming.

That was so weirdly special to you. You could feel the vibrations across his chest, mixed with the thumping of his heart, and the feeling of his touch on your head made you adore him even more. So one day, you asked him. You asked him to sing. He was confused at first, and you nervously told him that you wanted to feel it.

He smiled, held your head to him, wrapping his arms around your body. His nose nuzzled the top of your head, and you could feel him laugh a little bit. You were going to retort, but the feeling of his song nearly moved you to tears. It was almost like you could hear him, but it didn’t have any notes to it. Just the intensity behind them as he sang his heart out for you in the comfort of his home. You couldn’t hear the angelic voice that so many had talked about, but you understood why people were enamored with him now. What words he was saying, you didn’t know, but it didn’t matter. He was singing a ballad for you.

At the end of the song, you noticed your face was damp with tears. He pulled you away just to ask you if you were okay, and your nod and your push back to his chest made him truly laugh. You didn’t know until now that vibrations could sound so beautifully, and could be filled with such love. Every night since then, before you fell asleep, Piers would sing you a lullaby. And every night before you drifted off, you debated getting hearing aids just to hear the words properly.


	4. Confused but Okay (Bea x F!Reader)

Bea was tough, everyone knew that. She was strong, and she could kick anyone’s ass should she want to. But because of this, she didn’t have many friends to hang out with. From school to her newly appointed gym position, she was always given that nervous smile. So Bea found herself confused and apprehensive when it came to you.

You never gave her that smile. You were always really sweet with her, never afraid. Not even when the two of you were sparring. You came into her class late, halfway through the year, and yet you already had the school wrapped around your pinky. And why wouldn’t you? You were drop dead gorgeous even on your bad days, and a gift from heaven whenever you smiled. So why you gravitated to Bea from the very beginning was… confusing.

But Bea accepted your challenge, both in class and on the field. Despite how heavenly you looked, you could dish out some serious damage. Bea admired that. So she smiled back, a real one to match yours. Slowly, you got more friends, and so the time you two spent together got cut somewhat. But you always made time for her.

It wasn’t long after you started to get a swarm of males at the school asking you out that Bea realized how jealous she was getting. She thought at first that she was just getting angry because they looked like they were making you uncomfortable, but that wasn’t it. Later that night, she went and looked up what the term for girls liking other girls were. Bisexuals were part of that, but lesbians were the prime candidate for that.

In the weeks after that discovery, she started to really fight with herself. Part of her said that she was disgusting for even thinking about another girl romantically. The other part was really distracted because holy hell you were cute. There was that fire in your eyes when you were about to slam her to the padded mats, and the way your hair poofed up when you were all sweaty and tired? The sweat on your skin? Bea wondered if many people saw you like this, but she hoped that she was the only one.

Bea was snapped out of it by your hand on her shoulder, making her jump slightly as you sat down next to her on the mats. “Hey B, you’ve been pretty out of it as of late. Is something going on?”

The gym leader couldn’t look you in the eyes, simply listening as you took a drink of water. “I-It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure?” you pushed. “I don’t like it when you’re like this. Maybe we can–”

You were interrupted by your phone going off, and you both looked over at it, you with a confused grimace. You pulled it closer, scrolling through the overly long message on your screen. Once you were done, you didn’t even reply. Just, turned off your phone and tossed it to the side.

You sighed. “Bea, can I confide in you a little?”

Her heart fluttered, but she calmly nodded.

“I’m really tired of these guys trying to get with me.”

The gym leader tilted her head to the side. “What?”

You gestured to your phone. “Another guy, trying to eloquently get with me with fanciful lies, and if I say no to another one they might start to belittle me all over the school. The rumor mill is already pretty gross.”

“Is that why you’ve never dated anyone before?”

You shifted, tucking your knees to your chest. A defensive position. And based off of the strange blush on your face, it was for good reason.

“N-Not entirely…”

Somehow, the setting sun through the window just made your blush even more illuminated. It bounced off of the walls and mats, and suddenly it was like electricity was flowing through Bea’s body.

“Girls are just… really cute… ya know…”

You turned your head away, ashamed at the mention. One of your hands had moved to the floor, as if you were preparing to stand up and leave, but Bea just placed hers on top. Now it was her turn to look away, and you to glance at her.

“Y-Yeah… I know.”

It was when you locked your fingers with hers that she realized you felt the same. Neither of you looked at each other, and in the few minutes of silence that you had, it had an energy to it. Not only was it acknowledging those feelings, but also accepting that both parties didn’t like the opposite sex, and that was okay.

The grumbling stomachs is what broke it, causing you both to giggle.

“I didn’t realize how hungry I was!” you said, your smile returning.

“Wanna go get some food?” Bea piped up.

“Are you asking me out?”

“…Only if you don’t mind dating a girl?”

“Better than my current offers. C’mon, there’s a nice ice cream cart in town today.”

The news that you two started dating spread like wildfire. Some people tried to start up a negative rumor mill, but it was quickly squashed by both Bea’s protective fists and the fact that you two looked so happy together. You two were frequently seen getting ice cream as much as possible, and made it a point to travel to as many bakeries as possible, all while holding each other’s hands.


	5. Applin to Give and to Kick Ass (Raihan x Reader, V-Day)

Raihan knew a lot about dragons. Like, a lot. Dragon expert to the core, so much so that he ended up taking on some of their draconic qualities. Like protectiveness, jealousy, and every once in a while, a growl. Raihan also knew a lot about the Applin tales, as per his title as dragon expert and the vault keeper. Yet for some reason, he didn’t think that they would play a part in his life, until now.

Applins were fairly common in Galar as a declaration of love, and because of his titles, he had been asked so many times of where to find them, how to breed the right one, yadda yadda. Even some gym leaders like Nessa had asked his advice on this topic. And now, with Valentines day coming up, it was all the rage. 

You had been champion for some time now, and already you were proving to be both formidable, dependable, and breathtaking. You didn’t use the typical cape that Leon wore, and instead, made your own outfit that made it look like you were dancing whenever a particularly powerful move whipped your dress around. Honestly, you treated a lot of your matches like a contest, and it had garnered you a lot of attention, and possible suitors.

That’s why Raihan never felt like he had a chance. You were beautiful! Even a lot of the other gym leaders had been talking about you, some of them wondering if you were single. That was when Raihan figured out how jealous he was. He all but snapped at Milo when directed a question about it at him, but he played it off that he was just stressed recently and apologized.

A day before Valentines day, you waltzed into his gym. He wasn’t expecting it, and he was honestly caught off guard. Even in your casual attire, you were striking. You were asking for some documents, and so Raihan lead you back to his office, and all the while, he had a difficult time even looking in your direction.

“Working right before Valentines day? I would’ve thought you’d wanna lay low.” He finally sent one of his signature smiles your way, trying to lighten the heaviness in his heart.

You chuckled and smiled back. “Honestly, me moving about makes it harder for the fanboys to track me. I don’t need anymore applin in my boxes, which might be entirely your fault.”

Raihan sheepishly laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeaaah… sorry about that.” He remembered the onslaught of guys who had sought him out in the previous weeks, all asking for applin advice.

“Though, I guess it gave me some good applins to get my own ideal one.”

Raihan’s eyes snapped over to you, looking over your figure. You were looking straight ahead, small grin on your face and a tiny blush on your cheeks. You had someone in mind for this applin. He figured he might as well test the waters, if not only to quell his own internal panic.

“‘Ideal applin’, huh? Does this applin have an intended recipient?”

You laughed, following the dragon up the stairs to his office. “It does, yes. Do you have an applin for someone, Raihan?”

_I did_ , he thought to himself, but shook his head. “No. The person I would give it to has probably already been taken.”

You feigned a surprised gasp. “The infamous Raihan, with so many thousands of fangirls, somehow doesn’t get his feelings reciprocated?! How cruel!”

Finally, he was able to laugh. He hadn’t been able to do that in a while, what with him stressing, but you always managed to make his mood lighter. Though the dread of him not being your chosen recipient shot through him again when he opened the door to his office. “After you,” he purred. If there was one thing Raihan was good at, it was acting.

As he searched for the required documents, you wandered around his office, looking at all of the different dragon type memorabilia. It took longer than expected, because every time he looked up, you were happily smiling at another picture on his walls. Some were from Lance’s time, another was a championship match from Unova with Iris, and some legendary dragons were sprinkled in there.

After searching all of the file cabinets, his desk and some other places, he got everything together and handed it to you. They were all about how the power plant fared after the recent events with the Darkest Day, and as he approached you, he noticed that your demeanor became… fidgety. Your blush was more prominent, and you wouldn’t look him in the eyes. You just smiled, took the documents, said goodbye and rushed out the door before Raihan could say anything.

With a frown on his face, he sighed and went to sit as his desk. He leaned back in the chair, a huge sigh coursing through his body. It was then that he noticed a new addition to his desk. He furrowed his eyes and leaned forward to look at it closer. A loveball pokeball, sitting there and facing him. His heart rose in his chest, almost scared to touch it. His hands didn’t even meet the pokeball when the familiar blue light popped out, situating itself firmly on his lap.

An applin. Not just any applin. A shiny, bright green applin, already fast asleep on his lap. He couldn’t even make any sound, he was so shocked. His heart was racing a million miles an hour, he could barely process that it was holding two things. A sweet apple, and a note.

_Dear Raihan,_

_I’m not very good at this love stuff, and I know this is really cliche, but this is the easiest way to get my feelings across. This applin is specifically bred to not only be shiny, but also have everything you need to make a badass competitive mon. I figured you already had someone special, so I just wanted to make this quick and easy. I didn’t want to hold it in anymore._

_P.S. I’d like to grab some coffee with you sometime._

_[Y/N]_

Raihan read over the note several times, a smile brimming on his face. Then he took out his phone, held the sleeping applin up to his chest in a warm embrace, and snapped a selfie. He pulled up your text chain with him and sent the picture.

_Raihan, 12:59pm_

_you know you could’ve stayed right_

_A couple seconds later, he got a ding, and wondered if you had expected something along these lines._

_Cutie Bean, 1:00pm_

_I’M SORRY OKAY I GET NERVOUS_

_Cutie Bean, 1:00pm_

_I wanted to stay but I was… to scared._

_Raihan, 1:01pm_

_did u really need those documents? lol_

_Cutie Bean, 1:01pm_

_…Yes, but I figured I’d leave that there too…_

_Raihan, 1:01pm_

_well, i think i’ll name her Cutie Pie after what I have you in my phone_

_Raihan, 1:02pm_

_besides, i think a coffee date tomorrow would be absolutely perfect, my cute little dragon <3_

_Raihan, 1:02pm_

_unless u have other plans? :(_

_Cutie Bean, 1:03pm_

_You’re my plan now <3   
_

_Cutie Bean, 1:03pm_

_Shit I have to find something to wear._

For the rest of the day, you and Raihan were texting back and forth. Everyone was wondering why he suddenly looked so happy after sulking for almost two weeks straight, but then they noticed the applin sleeping happily in the hood of his hoodie. The more that Raihan looked at Cutie Pie, he realized just how terrifying of a mon this could be. Amazing IV’s, right nature, hidden ability. He vowed to not only kiss you till the sun rose, but also someday kick your ass with this girl. If she were to ever wake up.


	6. Give it a Croak or Two (Leon being a genuine sweetie)

Leon, technically speaking, was never allowed a proper childhood. He had his games, this toys and his things that he excelled at in school, but once the gym challenge rolled around, that all got whisked away. He trained rigorously with Mustard, putting everything he had into his training and his Pokemon. It paid off in the end. The Champion always got a lot of money, both from the league and any who dared challenge him (mostly Raihan).

To some extent, Hop knew this. He couldn’t spend a whole lot of time with his brother because of his new obligations, and when he was super young, he poofed off into responsibility. So Hop did the unthinkable. He went against what Leon said and got him ten more Croak Paws. There were some other old stuff in there too, over at the retro shop, but Hop was both determined to make Leon happy as well as cause mayhem.

And boy did he.

Pap.

Leon would not go anywhere without his croak paw. It was one of his favorite things just to pull it out and pap someone in the face when they were talking. Especially with Raihan, but with others as well. Officials who only dealt with him because he was the previous champion? Pap. Interviewers? Pap. Sonia? Definitely a pap or three. Raihan? At least four or five.

And now, Sonia and Raihan were on a mission to try and take away all of Leon’s croak paws. It went from little silly wrestling matches for the damn thing to trying to raid his house at night. Of course, Charizard wouldn’t stand for it. However, despite the risks and the small burns, Sonia and Raihan managed to get most of them. Leon was down to two.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Hop kept watch from afar, giggling in his bed at night at the enraged posts on Poke Gram from Sonia and (kind of) Raihan. Raihan, he could tell, was actually having fun with this. It was just another petty contest. It was when he got a text from Gloria that he knew that the stakes had gotten even higher.

Both Sonia and Raihan have been armed. Good luck.

To most people outside the league, this was just a friendly game that the Champion came up with. On the inside of the league, however, there was a war. Hop, at one point, had been informed that all of the croak paws at the retro store had been bought out already, and he learned why. Every gym leader, (including Kabu, who was very confused) had been given one. There was war, and it was all because of Hop’s doing.

He could not be more proud of himself.

Leon was having the most fun he had ever had. He was reading the bizarre articles, the posts online, bantering back and forth with people, and paping people with his croak paw wherever he went. He’d never had something like this before! It was so fun! Especially when there was a league meeting. Everyone was there, and they were all armed. Halfway through, when Leon turned and paped Nessa in the face, everything went to high heaven. Part of him thought that the chaos of friendly wrestling, laughs and “damn it! Get back here!”‘s, as well as the new game they came up with of Croak Tag, was something everyone needed.

It had been a stressful year, and yeah, he had the tower now. He wasn’t the champion anymore but… when he looked at everyone giggling, trying to pull away everyone’s croak paws and either failing miserably or succeeding, he realized something important. This was part of his family, this league. Many of the gym leaders rose to fame about the same time that he did, and really, it was a tight knit group that loved and supported everyone.

The croak paw war did end. However, it was only with the help of Hop, who provided a Bop it. After several, extremely intense games with the object, most of the people already knowing the gist of how to play, (Bea, Allister, Opal and Kabu were the only ones that really needed to be taught) a victor was decided. It’s the only time Raihan has ever won against Leon, and he vows to never let that go.

Sometimes a family is an entire league, some professors, a bunch of croak paws and a bop it.


	7. Destresser (Gordie x Reader anniversary)

You and Gordie had been together for a while, and it was going really well! It was almost sickening how much you two loved each other, and how much he pampered you. Really, in the end, you had him wrapped around your finger. But you didn’t seem to use it to your advantage, nor did Gordie really seem to mind.

But with both of you being so busy lately, it was hard to properly see each other. He was busy with his gym, you were out late working, clocking in a bunch of overtime each week just to make it by. Gordie still lived with his mom, so it was hard to get any privacy with him over there, so he would mostly come over to your place to hang.

Finally, you had a day off, and you almost slept through the knock at the door. In your disgruntled grumbling, you didn’t realize what the date was, and was pleasantly shocked to see your boyfriend at the door. He was holding a bunch of flowers and a long, rectangular box in his hand, his face all blushy.

“Gordie! Hi! Sorry I just woke up,” you said, stifling a yawn. “Come in, come in!”

As soon as the door was closed, Gordie set down his things and pulled you into a kiss. The squeak of surprise was worth it, in his opinion. He chuckled at your heavy blush, nuzzling his nose with yours. “I knew you would forget, so I figured I’d say it in the most obvious way that I could.”

“H-Huh?”

“Went to your work, told them to at least give you this day off, since it’s our one year.”

“Oh my god. _Oh my god.”_

How could you forget? But a wave of joy washed over you, and you started peppering kisses all over the rock type gym leader. You didn’t even realize that happy tears falling down your cheeks. You spun around in circles, trying to get your thoughts straight, and Gordie thought it was all the most adorable thing that could have happened from this.

“I-I don’t even have anything prepared! Oh my god– oh god I’m sorry Gordie!”

He laughed, sending one of his winks that always made you melt his way. “It’s okay, babe. You can make it up to me today. You’ve been working so hard, I figured you didn’t even know that the month had changed.”

“…I didn’t.”

“See? Now, do you want me to come and help you pick an outfit or not?”

Gordie, after lovingly praising you in every outfit you tried on, took you to a beautiful restaurant for this occasion. It looked like he had been planning everything in the background, knowing full well that it would all be a surprise. You couldn’t even could how many kisses the two of you shared that day, and as the darkness fell in Circhester, he brought you back to your little apartment. As he held your hands at the door, he pulled you in for one final, loving kiss of the night. He kept you close this time, not really pulling away and keeping his face in the nook of your neck.

“You know… I’ve been thinking of moving in with you,” he quietly mumbled to you alone.

Your finger laced through his silky smooth hair. “I wouldn’t mind that… though, my place is a little small.”

“It would only be the two of us, so I’m sure it would work. Plus, maybe I can help you with your rent a little. I hate not being able to see you for long periods of time.”

“…Maybe you can stay the night?”

“What time do you work tomorrow?”

“It’s a night shift.”

“…Yeah, I’ll stay with you. Don’t be surprised if you have to cover up some marks tomorrow though.” He looked up and winked at you with his usual smirk, causing you to immediately lean in and kiss him.

“I’m okay with that,” you purred as you dragged him inside.


	8. Dragons are Cute, But What About Me? (Raihan x Reader)

Raihan was not used to many people finding his Pokemon cute. He himself was usually the one that the compliments were sent towards, but his Pokemon were normally seen as powerful and scary. Which, they were, but not many people got to see their lovable side outside of battle. So one day, when he came home from a quick shopping errand, he was surprised to see you doting on them.

You didn’t seem to notice he was there, or that he was filming all of this, and that was probably because you were occupied by giving his Flygon the biggest belly pets that Pokemon ever got. Flygon was happily rolling on the floor, chirping and nuzzling you, and you were smiling and laughing all the same.

“You’re a big boy! Huh, Flygon? Big big softie!” You said to him with a giggle. Flygon turned around and wrapped you up in his tail, pulling you into a big ol’ dragon hug. Your laughs were infectious, as was your smile, and Raihan found himself laughing and smiling right along with you. It looked like you two were wrestling on the floor, but really, you were being given some top tier dragon lovin’s.

Flygon’s head was nuzzling yours as much as he possibly could, tail and little arms wrapped around you (which were pretty big for how small you were), and he was the happiest that Raihan had seen him in a while. Off in the corner, Duraladon called to Raihan, noticing him standing there, but you took that as him wanting some attention too.

“Flygon! Fl– Flygon! Dura wants some pets too! Lemme up!”

A sad chirp, but he complied, and you hopped up to give Duraladon a big hug. The Pokemon seemed confused at first, since he really didn’t get any physical attention from anyone besides Raihan. Raihan had never seen a Duraladon blush, but the sharp exhale of slight steam from his nose, the low grumble and the happy, closed eyes might be as close as he was ever gonna get.

A beep came from the oven, and it was now that Raihan realized that the room smelt beautifully of baked cakes. It caused you to pat Duraladon’s head, before skipping over to the oven and pulling out freshly baked Pokepuffs, making all of his Pokemon give out happy cries. Raihan realized that all of his Pokemon had been let out of their Pokeballs, and that you had probably been giving them all sorts of affection since he left.

Raihan chuckled to himself, putting the groceries on the counter, stopping the film and wrapping his arms around your body. Your surprised squeak was enough to make him snort when he laughed, but you snuggled into his arms comfortably. “You give all my Pokemon all this love while I was gone?”

“Mhm! I made them all Pokepuffs! Look!” You excitedly pointed at the slowly cooling pokemon pastries.

He pouted, leaning down to rest his head on yours. “Did you make anything for me?”

“I was in a sec,” you said, looking up and booping the dragon’s nose. “What, is the dragon king jealous that I gave all of his babies love and not him?”

“…Maybe.”

You snickered. “Lemme hand out these Pokepuffs and then I’ll make us somethin’, okay?”

He pouted against as you pushed him away, giving out the correct Pokepuffs to the correct Pokemon. They all seemed really excited and super happy, trying to give you even more cuddles. Raihan, however, put a stop to that pretty quickly when he picked you up promptly, tickling you and dragging you to the bedroom so he could get his affections.

It was only fair, he was the alpha dragon, after all. 


	9. Here To Stay (Milo x Foreign Reader)

Milo was used to the multiplicities of the country. It was quiet, not a whole lot of people about, and everyone knew everything about everyone. So when you arrived, things got a bit more interesting in Turffield. For one, you avoided every patch of mud there was on the road, while other people in their work boots just plowed right through them. You would complain about the internet not being that good, and then huff as you put your phone away in defeat.

The gym leader had yet to interact with you, but from what he had seen, he was amused. The word around town is that one of the local family run bakeries had some of their family from out of region come and visit. It seemed very obvious that you were from a city, but what city it was, Milo had no clue. In fact, the whole family on that side was the same way, trying to make sure none of their designer stuff got dirty. It looked like the family had come out here for necessity instead of family bonding.

That was until one of Milo’s Wooloo decided that it wanted to go on an adventure. Somehow, it had rolled on over to you, and you had absolutely fallen in love with the cute little fluffy thing. It bleeted at you and nuzzled your leg, lightly bumping into you. The sun was setting when Milo had finally found both you and the Wooloo, wandering around trying to find its owner.

“Oh! Thank goodness!” Milo said, lighting jogging up to you two. He leaned down to pet the Wooloo on the head, shaking his head. “I’ve been looking for you for hours! Your brothers and sisters are worried about you, ya know?”

The Wooloo sadly bleeted, looking up at you with a sad look, which you returned. Milo stood up, adjusting his hat and giving you one of his famous smiles. “Sorry about that! Thanks for taking care of this little escape artist!”

“Oh! Uh… No problem!” Was that a blush on your face? Milo couldn’t tell in the low light and the fact that you were taller than him. “Is this your Wooloo?”

Milo nodded. “Yep! She belongs down at the ranch.”

Your eyes lit up. “There’s more of these guys??”

He laughed softly. God you were cute. “Yeah! There’s a whole buncha them. They’re part of my gym challenge, actually, along with a handful of Yamper. Do… you wanna come along with me? I can show you em.”

You basically jumped up and down with glee. “Yes!! I would love to see more of these cute fluffers! They remind me of Skiddo!”

Milo tilted his head to the side. “Skiddo huh? Never heard of them.”

From then on, you two got along spectacularly. The whole way back, the two of you bantered back and forth about the different places you two had been. He figured out that you were from Kalos, and that this was a very different experience than what you were used to. Milo offered to have you volunteer at the Wooloo farm if you were so excited about them, which you happily agreed to, saying something along the lines of “anything is better than dealing with my family”.

You family watched as you quickly became accustomed to the life in Turffield, and more specifically to Milo and the farm. They watched as you went out and bought work clothes and boots just to help out on the farm, and they watched as you and Milo got closer and closer. They watched as he asked you out on a date, and they watched as you got home from it all giddy and blushy. They watched as you started to fall in love with Turffield, as well as with Milo. And they watched your heart break when they announced that the family would have to leave here in a week, since their business was done.

When you broke this news to Milo, his heart just about shattered. He had really gotten it bad for you, and he was having so much fun that he almost forgot that your hometown wasn’t in Galar at all. You two exchanged as much as you could in terms of contact information, making sure you two stayed connected. It was late at night, the Wooloo around you fast asleep, the one that had run away that fateful day sleeping on your lap. You absentmindedly pet its fur, trying not to let tears run down your face.

“…I forgot that this wasn’t home,” you whispered.

Milo looked down at the ground, and then over at your sad features. He wanted nothing more than to hold you and tell you it would be okay, but were you there in your relationship yet? There was something between you two, that much was for certain, but how far was he allowed to go?

“You’ll come back, right?” Milo was barely able to hide the break in his voice.

Finally, a smile from you as you looked back at him, your eyes wet with the tears you were trying to hold back. “Of course I will. I can’t just…” You looked away, that familiar blush on your cheeks again. “I can’t just leave you forever…”

Milo didn’t know what came over him. Maybe it was the sad look in your eyes, or the fact that you seemed so far away in this moment, but he placed his hand on the back of your neck and gently pushed your chin towards his. He wasn’t planning on kissing you tonight, but the little surprised squeak you put into it made it worth it.

He pulled away, slowly and gingerly, before looking away as well. “…Sorry. I-I don’t… I don’t know what came over me.”

He felt your hand fall into his, the interlacing of your fingers seeming far too natural to pass by. Your head rested on his shoulders, and for the first time, the two of you cuddled each other. It was… desperate, like you didn’t want to ever let go. “It’s okay, Milo…” you said to him in a hushed tone. “…I wanted it too.”

“You’ll wait for me, right?” you asked after a little bit of cuddling among the snoring Wooloo.

“Of course. I will say, though, it’ll be a lot lonelier without you.”

You laughed softly, adjusting your head on his chest, since the two of you had laid down. “I’ll make sure to be as fast as I can, kay?”

Milo kissed the top of your head with a smile. “As long as you promise.”

“Pinky promise.”

The seeing off was… difficult. Your family had to yell at you that they were going to miss their flight back to Kalos if you kept holding onto Milo. And while you were gone, Milo could feel a small void in his heart growing bigger. It wasn’t until about a year later that you suddenly appeared at his farm, asking if you could help with the workload. Everyone in town could see the light return to Milo’s eyes, clearly evidenced by it being one of the biggest smiles he’d given since you left.

And this time, you promised you were here to stay. 


	10. Baby It's Fucking Freezing Outside (Raihan x Reader Angst)

Raihan knew something was wrong from the moment he stepped back into his house. For one, it was strangely quiet, not even your shiny Sylveon coming up to greet him and give an update in Pokemon speak that he couldn’t understand. You were so sick you couldn’t tell how many fingers he was holding up through the stuffy eyes and copious amount of drugs you were under. And yet, your fairy type didn’t come and greet him.

The second thing that hit him was that your shoes were missing, the covers on his bed were all messed up, and, most importantly, _you_ were missing. He tried calling your phone but only got a voicemail, and upon further inspection, your phone was buzzing on the bedside table next to where you normally slept. Wherever you had gone, you didn’t have your phone. Next to some of your clothes were your Pokeballs. You had left without a way to contact you, without any defense, and from the looks of it, not a lot of warm clothes.

Which was extremely concerning, seeing as it was a literal blizzard outside. Raihan bit the inside of his cheek, tasting a little rust immediately from his sharp tooth. He grabbed as warm of clothes as he could and quickly rushed out into the storm. Now, Raihan was a master of the elements, seeing as it was his entire battle strategy. But this storm was extremely powerful, the cold biting through his jacket and warm trousers. The wind whipped around the hood of his hoodie, and the flurries of snow practically made visibility next to nothing.

He could see the tracks though. They were pretty obvious, seeing as the snow was up to his mid calf and it was heavily disturbed in the area. There were also other tracks, looking like a medium sized Pokemon was trudging through the snow. The Pokemon tracks looked like that had been covered over more with snow, leaving Raihan to believe that the presumed Sylveon went out first, and you went out second.

Raihan never realized just how long Hammerlocke was until he was heavily restricted in movement. The tracks had started to get harder to see with the blistering winds, and Raihan’s form shivered in this intense cold. And yet, he was determined, because he knew that you couldn’t have gone far. But from his house to the vault stadium where the tracks stopped was quite a distance in and of itself.

The doors were open, seeing as they were barely ever shut, and once Raihan stepped inside the cold interior, he shivered violently and flung his hood back over his shoulders, making a good amount of snow fall behind him. This seemed to catch the attention of a certain someone, and Sylveon started to trott her way down the hall towards Raihan. It looked like she was super cold too, what with icicles being stuck to her fur and the visible shaking. But she started to yell at Raihan, took one of her ribbons and dragged the dragon by the hand behind the desk. She didn’t stop yelling, even when she brought him to your shaking form.

You were cuddled in the corner, and by the looks of it, you really had not brought any good cold gear. You were basically in your pajamas, your sneakers and one of Raihan’s old jackets. You were passed out, shivering in your sleep, so when Raihan’s cold hands touched your face, you nearly squeaked and jumped. Your bleary eyes locked on Raihan’s smile, and you weakly smiled back.

“Y-You look l-like a s-snowman…” you got out, a small laugh following.

“And you look like an Eiscue,” he purred back, taking you in his arms and lifting you up easily. “C’mon, lets get someplace a little warmer.”

Thankfully, his dressing room before his battles was very warm, and also had a bunch of snacks for Raihan in between battles. Your sylveon cuddled between you two, and you explained that you think Sylveon ran out into the storm to try and help your sick ass, and you being on a bunch of drugs came across the brilliant idea to go search for her. Raihan just cuddled you closer, telling you that he loved both your dumbass Sylveon and dumbass self. His coat was wrapped around you, and you snuggled into his chest, falling fast asleep to the sound of his heartbeat and his warm body. You could have sworn he was his own heater, and, in the end, even though the two of you were stuck in this snow, he was just relieved that you were safe, and somehow did not catch hypothermia.


	11. Coffee Date (Piers Commission x Reader Fic)

Piers wasn’t really one to give himself to others, or to even let someone into his life.

He had anxiety with new people, despite the constant barrage of interviews, fan interactions and shows he did. And, for the most part, he didn’t mind that stuff. It meant that people really liked what he did, and his music was his life. The fact that people appreciated his dedication to the craft was a nice feeling in and of itself.

But when it came to letting people see past that part of him, that shell, and into the walls he had so heavily built to keep others out, it was nearly impossible. When he was first appointed gym leader, he barely gave any of the other gym leaders the light of day. He interacted with Raihan the most because, well, they were a city away, and his gym was right before the crazy dragon man.

And yet, even through the fortress walls that he had made tower above and over his heart, you managed to worm your way through his defenses. It didn’t start with the two of you talking, but you would come to the bar that he chilled out at sometimes and you would sing. You were never paid and instead declined any payment, but at the time that he had come to the bar after a couple of weeks, it was a regular (and encouraged) occurrence.

And by the graces of Arceus, your voice was beautiful.

Your fingers would fly over the piano keys, and that cute smile you got on your face reminded Piers of himself, way back when it wasn’t about any money or to survive. He found himself entranced by you, and through the crowds and the noise, you had noticed him too. He had always been an idol of yours, and while you sung for fun, he had always been an inspiration.

It took weeks of sidelong glances at each other for your interaction with him to evolve into waves. Weeks more to actually have a conversation, that he surprisingly started. And now, after a few more weeks, here he was, getting ready for this coffee date with you. He had gotten your number, made you laugh countless times, bought you drinks and even sang with you a couple of times. And even still, his heart was moving faster than a Cinderace.

How did this work again? It had been so long since he’d had a date that he didn’t remember quite how it worked, what to do, how to dress… You had said it was casual, and also that you didn’t mind his fashion sense, so he had taken a deep breath and decided to go on the more tame side of his wardrobe. Black tank top, dark grey skinny jeans, biker boots and his old varsity jacket from when he first started to perform.

As he pulled the jacket out of his closet, he laughed to himself. The design on the back was vintage, for sure, and definitely one that he hadn’t used for any merch in a really long time. As far as he knew, this was a collectors item, though he didn’t really know how much. It still fit perfectly, even as he was looking it over in the mirror. Bright pink stripes down the sleeves, matching collars and hems, the whole deal. His Obstagoon snorted on his bed at him.

Piers looked over to him. “You think it looks okay?”

A snort.

“Well I’m trying to look at least somewhat tame from my concerts.”

Another snort and slight growl.

Piers furrowed his eyebrows at the Pokemon. “I know that, but I don’t need to hear it from you.”

Obstagoon just did his normal hyena laugh and went back to sleep.

You were already at the coffee shop in Hammerlocke, and you were adorable. Totally different style from him, but the light blue dress, the white ribbon stockings, and little bows in your hair were absolutely perfect. After the initial greetings and ordering of coffee the two of you sat down at a table next to the window.

“You know, I was surprised that you asked me to this,” you said, stirring your coffee with your straw.

Piers laughed slightly, tapping the top of his own straw. “Yeah… so was I, honestly.”

You giggled slightly, and it was like music to his ears. “I don’t think anyone’s really seen you with anyone except team yell, Marnie or the other gym leaders.”

“That’s cause I don’t really let others into my life.”

“Oh?” You questioned, eyebrows raised. “Then why me, of all people?”

There were those butterfree again. “Well…” Piers said, blushing into his coffee. “You captivate me. You sing like an angel on steroids, and yet you want no money for it. You simply perform for the joy of singing to others. Not to mention you’re very beautiful.” Piers thought he could see a slight amount of pink on your cheeks, which he found absolutely adorable.

“I suppose we’re not too entirely different,” you eventually said after a long sip of your coffee. “You’ve always been an inspiration to me, even though my job is, ya know, pretty stable and I enjoy it. And honestly? To be going on a date with my idol? That’s like a dream come true.”

“Well…” Piers started, reaching out and resting his index finger under your chin with a sly smile. Whatever creature had possessed him to be able to have this sudden confidence was either a madman or a blessing in disguise. “Perhaps… you could perform with me sometime?”

The blush that encompassed your face made it a blessing. You hid yourself in your hands, totally not expecting the sudden advancement. Piers’s laugh was a serenade, and he kept softly laughing as he tried to pry your hands from your face. He kept saying things like, “awh c’mon, I wanna see your blush” and “this doesn’t answer my question, dear”, neither of which helped bring down the blush.

“Does this mean you’re saying no?” he eventually said, a slight tinge of sadness in his voice.

“No no no!” You squeaked, panicked and throwing out your hands as if to grab the question and bring it back. “I-I do! I-I was just… flustered!! Yeah! Flustered!”

Pier’s smile didn’t make the butterfree in your heart die down, and they didn’t die down for the both of you the entire rest of the date. The more you became comfortable with it, the more you started to flirt back with him. When you said that you needed to leave in order to get to work in time, Piers frowned and walked you out to the Corviknight cab in the area. That was when he gave you his jacket with a wink, not allowing you to give it back. He said he could always order another one just like it, and that it would look cuter on you. Which it did, all things considered.

After a long day’s work and a lot of sidelong glances from everyone as well as questions regarding the jacket, you looked up just how much this jacket cost. You basically screamed along with your friends when you saw that the lowest bid on it was 10,000 poke.


	12. Top Tier (Raihan x Championship Pokken Player Reader)

Raihan was appalled. You are tiny, sweet, and utterly adorable, so when he first figured it out through some chance of his friends streaming it on the tv, he did a double take. It was an older tape, from what his friends had said, but you were clearly there. Different style, a little younger, and yet just as feral as he was in his own battles.

And you were knocking opponents out like it wasn’t even shit. You were commanding this strange bird-like pokemon (called Decidueye apparently) and you were winning within, like, thirty seconds. The more he sat down to watch these matches, the more his friends explained to him who this person was. It was very clear to him that they didn’t even recognize you now, since you were so different back then to now.

“Yeah! This is her before the championships! She’s crazy good! I watch these from time to time just to get pumped.”

His friends had started from the beginning of your career in Pokken, explaining that you were basically a prodigy. Raihan ended up staying until the very end, where the championship title was on the line, and while that one was harrowing, you pulled through in the end. Raihan was cheering just as much as they were when they first watched it, and the two beside him just snickered at this. It was impressive, sure, but they didn’t think he would get _that_ excited.

That was, until he pulled out his phone.

“Hey! Babe!” he said almost breathless into the phone. “I was wondering when you were going to tell me that you were a top Pokken player?”

Raihan had to hold his phone away from his ear to keep you from blowing out his eardrums, but he just laughed, walked away with his phone in hand and began to tease and freak out about the tournaments that you had won. When he got back to his two friends, he explained that Decidueye was in retirement in Alola right now, and also laughed when he said that the same feral girl that was on the tv was indeed the same girl that cried over a leaf drunk the other night.

It was a very surreal experience for everyone involved.


	13. Overtime Cuddles (Chairman Rose Commission fic x Reader)

Rose had been working overtime.

It was extremely obvious at this very moment, when the coffee he had been drinking all day had finally worn off, and the exhaustion of several days of no sleep were starting to filter into his system. He rested his head in his hands, barely able to stay awake, and at this point, the words on the document in front of him had started to blur and fly around his head.

He shook his head for what seemed like the millionth time today. Rose was sure that, at this point, Oleana thought he had a caffeine addiction, and was simply not saying anything about it. He wondered if he should start a coffee business on the side, just to get it for free, or at least a discount. He yawned, pulling out his phone from his pocket and looking at the time, which was also barely readable. 2:06 am. He sighed, attempting to scroll through his notifications, but he found that the bright screen only worsened his headache.

The chairman looked down at the document in front of him, not really ready to go over the thousands of boring sheets of paper. Even though reading through the lines was a specialty of his, at this point, some words were just becoming blobs in his head, and he wasn’t processing anything that his brain was trying to filter through. He leaned back in his chair, a long, tired and fed up groan escaping his lips. He looked around at his office, giving a slight smile to himself.

It was luxurious, that was for certain. Everything was so clean that even the smallest speck would not survive the wrath of the cleaning lady. Dark oak wood lined the walls, each decorated with gold trimmings, which also translated into every piece of wooden furniture he could find. His desk was the same, as were his bookcases and tables for guests to sit by. Each little gold inlay had its own unique, custom design, usually depicting some sort of history pertaining to Galar.

The oak wood beneath his feet was so polished he could see his reflection in it. A beautiful, intricate red rug laid all the way from the floor to his desk, where two, lavish, simple black leather seats had been placed. There were the general lights, produced from beautiful, gold and silver chandeliers, and then there was the simple desk light that he was using. That in and of itself was top quality, and it did great to light up his desk. From here, though, he could barely even see the crimson couch that resided next to the coffee table.

He smiled to himself, head bonking against the back of his chair, closed his eyes and shook his head. How impossibly far he had come from his youth. Though, as much as things had changed, there was always something that had stayed the same. He had always been interested in history, no matter how far back it was. If he had the ability to get his hands on ancient texts, he would add it to his collection. He was always careful not to damage the books whenever he read them, but the entire time he would be enamored.

It wasn’t just history for Galar, either. Galar’s was just the most accessible in terms of myths and legends. He had some from Sinnoh, from Hoenn, Kanto, Johto, all over. He had at least one book from every region, and while those were ten times more difficult to get his hands on, he would go through the process and fetch them the coin. There were points in time where he just had to settle for replicas, but just the thrill of being able to learn more was enough to keep him going day to day.

He turned his chair around to get a good look at all of Galar displayed in front of him from a seamless, full panned window. He could see almost the entire region, from Wyndon to Potswick. Below him were so many people living out their lives, tucked away in their beds, dreaming of a peaceful tomorrow. He wished nothing more than to explore far beyond the frigid shores, if only to find the past that would better the world for the future.

The entire, vast world out there was just waiting to be dug up and revealed. All the secrets and history from those long past could live on within the pages of books. That was the true beauty of it. If he could have, he would have become an archeologist, just so he could get up close and personal with some of these important structures and past times. But here he was, stuck in this office, filling out paperwork having to do with new businesses and some more gym challenge logistics.

The twinkling lights of the Galar region blinked at him lovingly, and he slowly began to wonder how all the histories worked alongside each other. This was normally a thought process that entered his brain when he was tired and unmotivated to do any work. For one, how did the Kalos incident really work out? It correlated at about the same time as the darkest day happened, and yet, there was no other mention of them connecting other than the three thousand year time span.

Rose had heard of others starting to play around with the idea of manipulating time, specifically of those from Team Galactic in the Sinnoh region. He had heard of other evil teams messing with Pokemon of legend, like Team Plasma making two legendary Pokemon become one single being of unfathomable power.

There was talk of the burned tower from Johto spawning three legendary Pokemon from it’s fires, all of which were thought to be evolutions of Eevee. And of course, there were the ultra beasts, the ones that moved through time and space to end up in worlds that Rose had no hope of even comprehending.

All of this made him feel strange. From the horrible powers of legendary Pokemon, to the thought that humans could even try to manipulate such a thing. It was… a thought process to be sure. He had researched enough about wishing stars and the darkest day to understand that he could do something with that, if he had enough wishing stars at least. But as of right now, that was only a thought for him and his morally conflicted brain to sort out.

At this point, he had started to doze off, without really realizing it this time. In fact, he didn’t hear the small click of the door opening, the light coming in from the hallway, or the small footsteps approaching him. He jumped awake when he felt a hand on his chest, looking up to see his beautiful wife.

“Good morning, sleepy head,” you purred at him, a hand running through his hair.

Rose smiled, adjusting himself on the chair. “Good morning, love. Why are you here?”

You shrugged. “The bed was cold without you.”

He smiled up at you. “Ah, I see. And it wasn’t from Oleanna texting you that I had been here for a while?”

You held your hand up to your mouth in fake surprise. “What?! I have never been sent a text from Oleanna about your well being ever! In my entire life!”

Rose chuckled and pulled you onto his lap. You laughed right along with him, snuggling into his chest. Your hands started to play with the intricate parts of his outfit, clicking your tongue slightly in disapproval. “I must say, I much prefer your casual wear than this.”

“As do I, though it seems I can’t take it off quite yet.”

You lifted your head and frowned at the man. “You’re coming home with me tonight and taking the day off tomorrow.”

Rose furrowed his eyebrows. “But—”

“No! No buts! I’ve already spoken with Oleanna about this. You’re so exhausted you were nearly dead asleep when I came in!”

He couldn’t argue there, and simply hung his head, defeated. If there was one person he couldn’t say no to, it was you. That was why, when he was being stubborn and not taking care of himself, the entire cast and crew behind the scenes would collaborate with you, even if it was only in an attempt to let Rose rest for a day. You laughed softly, pushing some of the hair that had fallen in front of his eyes back to his ears.

“I concede,” he cooed at you, soft smile on his face as he captured your lips briefly in his.

You pulled back, smiling, but eyebrows raised. “That was faster than usual. In fact, I think that might’ve been a new record. You usually put up at least some form of fight.”

“I’ll be honest, I’m too tired to fight right now. I just want you, and that’s all.”

His arms wrapped around your waist, and he nuzzled into your neck, taking in the sweet scent of your cinnamon perfume. A low, content grumble eminanted from his chest, and yet you stood, causing him to almost whine. But as soon as you nodded to the couch, he understood and allowed himself to be dragged by you.

“I figured the chair wouldn’t be a nice place to sleep for either of us.”

Without resisting, Rose plopped down on his back on the couch, taking off some of the layers that were basically keeping him captive. You cuddled up to him, laying your head right where his heart was, letting lose your own happy groan. The two of you didn’t even care that the light on his desk was still turned on, you were just happy with the embrace of the other.

His heart was always fast when it was around you. Even after a couple years of marriage, you still had this effect on him. There were points in time where you were so dastardly gorgeous that you stole his breath away, and he would have to remind himself how to properly breathe. And while you were just in some simple pajamas, you still had a beautiful glow to you.

Rose barely had the strength to move his hand, but he managed to lace his fingers with yours and leaned down to kiss your head. As he closed his eyes against the surface of the couch, he relished in your warmth for every second he could. How long had it been since he had really gotten any time with you? It felt like years, it was so long.

And for you, his heart was always something special to you. It was the reason he was breathing, right now, with your ring on his finger. You could feel the cool metal against your own, and just the thought of your wedding day made you feel all tingly and giggly inside. His heart was important to you, because you hoped that it wouldn’t even think of another love. It was only fair, since he had your heart tightly wrapped around his pinky finger, even though most people saw it as the other way around.

The two of you had been smitten from the moment you laid eyes on each other, but refused to confess your love for years. When he finally got down on one knee, it was the best time of your life. The wedding was fabulous, on top of everything you had ever wanted. But afterwards, you were able to see a side of him that no one else really saw. You have always been able to see it, of course, but it was plain as day once the honeymoon commenced.

Rose, behind all this flash and glamour, was a very simple man who just wanted simple things. You always got the sense that he never really anticipated this kind of lifestyle, but that he embraced it all the same. He really only wanted to do something better for the world, and his thought that he had as a child was enough to spark an entirely new business. So yes, even though there was all of this pomp and circumstance in his presentation, you were sure that this simple cuddling was all he really needed right now.

“Love,” he purred, nearly asleep already.

“Yes, my dear?”

“You know I love you, right?”

You brought your head up from his beating heart and placed a light kiss on his cheek. “Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?”

A long sigh escaped his chest. “I worry sometimes. Worry that I’m not coming home enough to spend time with you, and that with you having to get me all the time… well, I suppose I feel like I’m not giving you enough love in our day to day lives.”

“Rose, darling,” you cooed at him. “I know how busy you are, and I also know that you wish to protect me from that craziness. I, of course, want nothing more than to be by your side, but sometimes, I don’t get to keep you with me all the time. Sometimes I think that’s better.”

“Better, huh?”

“Well yes. Have you noticed that we don’t get in as many fights as some of the other couples around us?”

Rose thought for a second. “I suppose that’s true…”

“And besides, you’re never really gone for more than a week. A week is only if you have a business trip. There are nights where I feel you crawl into bed at 5 am and wrap your arms around me, snuggling me tight. It’s enough to let me know that you missed me. So please, love, don’t worry.”

Rose chuckled, holding your head to his chest. “You know that that explanation will only quell my fears for a short amount of time, right?”

“Mhm,” you giggled. “I’m well aware of that. But I will never stop telling you it, even if it only slightly fights off your anxiety.”

One final, tired laugh was all Rose had in him before he cuddled you close to him, thinking of all of the wonderful times the two of you had spent together. It was enough to bring him from his usual thought pattern of history, and he found himself drifting into a nice, calm sleep.

You smiled to yourself, resting your head on his heart once more. This was all you really needed, in the end. This fancy stuff was never necessary, it was just a little added bonus. You had been gifted a man who loved you, no matter what happened, and that was the biggest thing for you. His heartbeat was lulling, soft yet constant. It let you know that he was alive and well, and in turn, you were as too. It meant so much to you.

The two of you slept far into the morning, and apparently, Oleanna had come in several times to make sure the two of you weren’t dead. All meetings had been canceled for the day, per you two’s discussion earlier. Eventually, the two of you dragged each other from the couch and into a car, which was then driven to your estate. The bed was much comfier anyways, which basically lulled both of you back into a sleepy cuddle pile. Neither of you really minded that you wasted the entire day sleeping, and honestly, it was probably the best call for Chairman Rose. For the next week, he finally seemed refreshed, but the cycle started anew with a brand new week. Though, that meant more cuddling for him, so he wasn’t really complaining.


	14. A New Dragon (Raihan x Reader)

Part of Raihan thought he would never get here. It was an early morning, with the light drifting through the window and him waking up to the world gifting him a brand new layer of snow. He had never really been fond of snow, seeing as he commanded dragon types and they were ten times more difficult to deal with when it was cold out, but he didn’t mind looking at it from a distance. He stirred in bed slightly, giving a big yawn and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

He turned to grab his phone, lazily scrolling through the notifications, when he noticed that the door to the bathroom was closed. You didn’t usually get up this early, especially when it was lazy morning like this, and he raised an eyebrow, curious. He went back to scrolling on his phone, not really thinking much of it. Maybe you had just taken a shower or something, and was still getting ready.

It took a lot longer than he was anticipating, and right as he was going to get up from his warm covers to check on you, you slowly opened the door. Part of you looked… happy. The other part was nervous and… scared? Your eyes met his, and you looked like you were almost going to run back into the bathroom when Raihan sat up slightly to meet you.

“Everything okay?” he purred at you, making a shiver run down your spine. He always had that effect on you, and that was partly why you were almost always with him. You hid a special something out of his view, and only turned your gaze away, nervous to even ask the question.

“Raihan…” you started, the feelings bubbling up so hard in your chest you thought you might get some strange form of emotional heart burn.

“Hm?” Now he was really interested, sitting up more and swinging his legs off of the bed. He was attentive, awake, privy to your every need. He stood, automatically knowing something was off. He knew your patterns so well, it was like you were his own personal bible. He stood in front of you, lightly rubbing the skin on your arm as a comforting gesture. Both of you were barely clothed at best, and even though you were so incredibly nervous, you wanted nothing more than to soak in his warmth. “What’s wrong?” he asked in a near whisper.

You swallowed hard. “What… what would you say to being a father?”

You finally met his gaze, and you knew he was smart enough to understand. You pulled the pregnancy test from around the corner of the bathroom, showing him that it was positive. You had never heard Raihan gasp like that before, but he immediately pulled back, hands over his mouth and tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

“R-Really?” he sputtered out. You were nervous that this meant that he didn’t want to be with you anymore, but the fact that he pulled you into a tight hug and nearly danced around the room was enough to make you giggle through your own tears. “I’m going to be a dad?!”

His smile was pretty much blinding. “If you want to be,” you said, returning his smile.

He pulled you close again into a big kiss, and when he pulled back, he whispered into your ear, “My queen, I would like nothing more than to raise a child with you… but I also don’t want to force you into this.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and cuddled into his chest. “I wouldn’t mind it either it’s just… I don’t know how people would react to us dating and having a child before marriage.”

At the mention of this, Raihan pulled away, rummaged in his dresser drawer for a little before pulling out a little box. Your breath was taken out of your body, and you tackled back into him, clinging to him desperately. “I’ve… been trying to find a right time…” he purred to you. “I guess this is as good a time as any, yeah?”

You pulled back, a stupid grin on your face. “Yes! Yes to both questions! I’d love to be yours.”

The rest of the day was you two cuddling and loving on each other like you had never done before. With a single posting of both the pregnancy test and the ring without really any context to both of your pages, the entire internet basically went insane. It didn’t help that the two of you didn’t reply to anything for the rest of the day. It was pretty amusing to go through the comments after a long day of loving.


	15. At Least You're Safe (Raihan x Missing Reader angst)

Raihan was in hysterics. You were gone, and that was not okay. People thought that his panic was a stunt at first, which made him incredibly frustrated. At one point in time, he almost threw a table before storming off. He settled for flipping it, causing the accusers to rethink their claims.

It was when Raihan, feeling that no one was going to help him, ended up getting in some fairly dangerous situations. He wandered the wild area on his own, which, usually would be no problem, but he refused to bring any Pokemon cause he felt that “they knew your scent better”, hence him sending them off to look for you in all parts of the Galar region. People had to essentially pull him back and wait for his Pokemon to return.

It was at the start of the second week that the people of Galar started to actively help in the search. Thankfully, they were trained to look for their champion, since the longest reigning one always got lost wherever he went. Yet still, people were having no luck. At this point, the sinking feeling in Raihan’s gut was a constant one, and he no longer knew what to do.

People compared him to a frenzied dragon who had lost it’s most precious treasure, which wasn’t too far off the mark. He didn’t know what to do without you, so he sat here on your side of the bed, holding your pillow close to his chest, his tears soaked into the fabric. If anyone saw him right now, they would be able to see the dark circles under his eyes from days of no sleep, and drained look in his face. He had been expending everything he could to find you, and though he hated to admit it, he was exhausted.

His phone buzzed at his side, and at this point, he was scared to check it. That was, until he glanced over, just barely reading your name on the screen before it went dark. He picked it up in a frenzy, and his soul dropped when he saw that it was your location. That meant that, yes, you were alive and he would be able to hold you soon, but that also meant that this entire time, you’ve been in danger.

He rushed off, this time bringing his Pokemon in tow, and wandering out to the specific destination. You were pressed tightly against the crags in Giant’s Seat, trying your best to avoid the harsh waters of the thunderstorm pelting against you, but to no avail. Your Corviknight tried her best to help with it, too, but it was very clear that she was injured. Beside you, your phone was entirely glitched out; the screen was so horribly broken that Raihan could barely make out his text chain with you. The amount of time it must have taken you to even get to the messaging screen, and then to your location must have been agonizing for both parties.

After carefully avoiding the nearby Duraladon that probably caused a lot of your cuts and bruises, he held you close in the pouring rain, feeling your shivers against his body. “It’s okay… it’s okay… Rai rai’s here… Let’s get you home.” He took off his hoodie, putting it on you and not even caring that it might get bloody. He could always order another one. You were the important part here.

Once you were safely at the doctors, you explained that the Duraladon had not only attacked your pokemon, but you as well, breaking your phone in the process. A couple of your bones were broken, and thankfully the cuts you had gotten weren’t too serious. It would take some time for you to recover, but you knew that, by the sobbing Raihan was doing into your shoulder, that you wouldn’t be alone in the endeavor.


	16. Crack in my Heart (Gordie x Reader Hospital angst)

Rocks were supposed to be stable, right? Sturdy, powerful, easy to rely on in a pinch. Gordie had always thought like that, that they were powerful and reliable, especially in battle. Sure they had some pretty common weaknesses, but if he played his cards right, he could wipe the snarky grin of his challenger right off of their face, right as he demolished their team.

It was now, that he was alone, misty eyed and listening to the constant drone of beeps coming from your regulator that he was reevaluating his entire thought process on the rock types he so dearly loved. His mind kept going back to the gargled, pained cries, and the horrible crunching of your bones in the binds of an Onix. He never thought he’d have to use a grass type before, but he managed to take it out right in time. Any longer in those binds, and it would have snapped your spine and your neck.

Now, every part of you was wrapped in bandages, so much so that he could barely even see your face. His tears were red, irritated, but never failed to be full of the salty tears that he loathed. He thought of quitting. Giving up his gym spot to someone else. Have them take over. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the knock at the door, and nearly jumped ten feet when his mom touched his shoulder.

“Gordie, sweetie?” she said, an obvious hint of concern spilling forth.

“H-Hi… Hi mom. What…” he sniffled and tried to dry his eyes, but to no avail. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to check in on you. You’ve been here for a while now.”

“How long? I haven’t even checked my phone.”

“Several hours, at least.”

When Gordie pulled out his phone, he was nearly blinded by the intense light. So many missed calls and notifications… all the ones he didn’t want to reply to right now. He put his phone away and just sighed as Melony sat beside him. She started to rub his back like she did in the old days. They didn’t speak, just sitting there in a sad silence, before Gordie finally talked.

“The doc said that she’ll make it, but it’ll take a couple of years for her body to fully be repaired. Even then, she might need to have some sort of prosthetic. Most likely in her legs and in her arms. She’ll need some extra care, and have to turn her life upside down just to be able to live.”

Melony just looked on sadly, then stopping with a sudden, small but meaningful gasp as Gordie pulled out a little, black velvet box. He flicked open the lid to find a gorgeous ring. It was simple, with a silver binding, and three jewels in the shape of a crown in the center. He laughed a little bit to himself through a sniffle, his thumb caressing the outside of it slowly.

“Do you think… Do you think this will still fit her with a prosthetic hand?”

“Oh Gordie…” his mother cooed, bringing him into a tight hug. That’s when all the emotions left his body at once, and he began to sob into his mother’s embrace. She pet his hair and gave a deep breath. She knew that her son loved this woman, but she didn’t think that he’d break down and get the ring.

“I’m sure, if it doesn’t we can get it resized. Besides, with someone like you to help her through the process, I’m sure we’ll be seeing her beautiful smile in no time.”

Gordie’s sobs turned into quiet sniffles, not letting go of his mom. She laughed a little an hugged him a little tighter.

“And besides that, I fully welcome my new daughter in law. We’ll get through this together, sweetie.”


	17. Not How It Was Planned, Still Okay (Raihan x Reader)

This was not how Raihan was expecting this to go.

As he nervously thumbed the tiny box in his hoodie pocket, waiting for the perfect opportunity to pledge his entire life to you, every possible time that he might be able to do it was interrupted. His initial plan was to propose to you outside of the Hammerlocke stadium, where he had staked his entire career on battling, but that was so rudely broken up when a swarm of fans quickly followed Leon and his brisk stride. Apparently Leon was just “in the area” and wanted to “talk about the upcoming season”, prompting Raihan to note that he would “kick his ass into a pile of rubble” and that Leon “didn’t stand a single god damn chance.”

Leon just laughed it off, proceeding to not understand that the death glare Raihan was sending his way was borderline serious. You just snicked at Raihan’s side, cuddled up close beside him and enjoying the continuous banter between the two. The dragon had to admit, even though he was annoyed, your cute snorts were a gift from god.

Finally, you two got some peace and quiet to sit down and eat at the local dinner. Just as you two had finished your meal, and Raihan started to work up the courage to get down on one knee again, Hop came bursting through the door.

“Raihan! There you are!” he practically squealed. Raihan was about ready to punch the kid, but he put on a fake smile for him.

“Hey Hop, what can I do for you?”

“I can’t find my brother, do you know where he is?”

This single question lead to a four hour escapade to find Leon, who had somehow gone from Hammerlocke to Stow-in-Side. You were smiling and holding hands the whole way, totally okay with being dragged along in Raihan’s gym leader duties. Even if those duties consisted of finding the unbeatable champ.

With the sun glinting beautifully off of the warm and weathered rocks in Stow-in-Side, at the broken mural was when he tried again. But from behind him, Bede called out to him, Piers in tow. Marnie was apparently going to have a concert, and they wanted to ask if the two of you wanted to come. Raihan would have said no if you weren’t so excited to see her perform.

The concert was great, and a lot of people he knew were there, and the same went for you. You and Marnie ended up getting into a long winded conversation before Bede pulled Raihan aside for a seemingly meaningless conversation. Raihan could see it in the little punks face that he was onto Raihan’s emotions, and was simply toying with him at that point. But at that point, Raihan just felt defeated.

As he stepped outside to get some fresh air, the chilly air of Spikemuth gave him a little bit of clarity. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, leaning against the cold metal. He had been trying so much today. So much so that it felt like some force was trying to fight his decision. That thought process was broken off by the sudden feeling of warmth from his torso, and you had cuddled into his chest.

Your eyes were closed, a happy expression on your face, and grip tight. Raihan chuckled a little, holding you close. “Sorry…” he started. He wasn’t able to finish it with the tears threatening to pool from his eyes.

“Don’t be, Raihan. I had fun.”

Raihan just breathlessly laughed. “Fun, huh? How so? It just seemed like a lot of running around and what not.”

“I’ve never had a proper family before,” you said, snuggling closer into his chest. “So all of this running around, with you at my side through the whole thing… It made me feel like I really belonged here. It really honed in on the fact that I never want to leave.”

“…Would you want a real family?” Raihan quietly asked into your ear.

The question took you by surprise, causing you to let go for a little bit. Raihan took that opportunity to finally pull out the ring and kneel down. The audible gasp is what made everyone look towards the two of you, causing a surprised silence to fall over the crowd.

The ring was beautiful, made with real gold for the interwoven leaves that made the binding, with two dragons spiraling around it, only meeting in the middle with two, pure gems in their mouths. One was an amethyst, and the other was a sapphire.

“…Yes! Y-Yes of course!” Tears streamed down your face, and a smile that Raihan had never seen before made his own tears wet his cheeks. You tackled him, and he picked you up, spinning you around. For once, Raihan didn’t want to take a picture of this moment. He just wanted to hug his new fiance tightly in his arms for the rest of the night. Though, he failed to think of the amount of people who caught that on camera, and for the rest of the night, his social media page was going nuts.


	18. Snowfall (Piers x Reader)

Piers has never been an extravagant fellow. No over the top dates or anything like that. But tonight, Piers was especially blushy and nervous, you noticed. You two were at a dinner in Hammerlock, sitting next to the window watching the snow lazily drift down from gray clouds. There weren’t many people in here, which was good for the both of you. Piers, even though he was smiley and happy, kept avoiding your gaze, but keeping your fingers locked.

This wasn’t your first date with him, so you were a little confused, but this was certainly the first one where he was making most of the moves. Usually you had to bump into him and let him know that you wanted to hold hands or something. For this one, it seemed like every part of you that he could get to touch his skin he initiated. Your legs were locked together, as were your hands as you waited for food. He was joking and especially smiley today, and seemed almost disappointed to let your hands go when the food arrived.

Once you two were done with your dinner, he laced his hand with yours, the two of you wandering around the city. With the crunch of the new fallen snow under your step, and the warmth given from your warm clothing and his smile, you meandered about in the dark night.

Eventually he stopped and pulled you close to him. You got the feeling that he was slowly working up the courage to do this, especially since you were well aware that Piers had a heavy amount of anxiety. He held you in his arms, shaking slightly with either nervousness or anticipation, and before you could ask him what was going on, he pulled back again and softly pressed his lips to yours.

It was… soft. Gentle. Not exactly the kind of kiss you were expecting from the leader of team yell, but it made you melt into it all the same. Thankfully, you two were fairly secluded from the rest of the world where you were at, and when he finally pulled back from the sudden and intimate kiss, his eyes were still closed, your foreheads pressed together.

“I’ve been waiting a long time to do that…” he finally whispered under his breath.

You laughed softly, reaching up to play with his hair a little. “I’ve been wanting to receive one.”

He opened his bright blue eyes and smiled lovingly at you. “You’re not angry?”

“Of course not. In fact, I’d love to have some more when we’re not in public.”

You winked, and the bright red blush encompassing his entire face was one of the biggest highlights of your night.


	19. Don't Leave Again (Leon x Reader)

You and Leon had always been close, even before you became champion. It mostly started with harmless flirting between the two of you, but once you took his title, that increased in frequency and intimacy. Leon, despite his fame, never really got close to many people besides his family and the gym leaders. So he took it hard when you were nearly charred by a rogue and dangerous Charizard you were sent to deal with.

Bandages covered your entire body, everything except for your face. The doctor said that you would have some serious scars when you came back from this, and thankfully, you were stable and simply sleeping right now. A heavy sigh left the man’s form. Fire was usually one of his favorite elements, along with Charizard being one of his favorite pokemon. Yet here you were, the most important person in his life, assaulted by both.

It was easy to forget that these pokemon, the ones everyone came to love and cherish, were still wild creatures with intense power. They just learned to regulate them when people caught them. Suddenly, his pokemon seemed a lot scarier. But what scared him the most was you possibly being scared of him because of his Charizard.

He wouldn’t be able to handle you leaving.

Another sigh left his form, and he stood to sit on the bed next to you. As he looked over your bandages, he felt tears running down his face. He laughed a little, sniffled and wiped some of them away. It took a lot for Leon to cry. That wasn’t the type of guy he was. But, as usual, you made him feel things that he had never really experienced before.

A pit of pure emotion settled in the bottom of his stomach, with a mix of dread, neediness and fear. His lips turned into a gritted scowl, mostly at himself, before he shook his head, leaned down, and kiss your forehead. Then, he left. He couldn’t face you anymore, no matter how much he wanted to stay by your side.

You were asleep for a while, with all the procedures making your body fatigued and tired. When you awoke, you were told that all of the extensive medical bills that had accumulated had already been paid in full by Leon. When Raihan came in to see how you were doing, you asked immediately about Leon. The dragon type gym leader gave a sad smile, and told you that Leon had been avoiding most everyone since you were admitted. It was obvious that he was fairly depressed, even if he didn’t want to admit it. You asked Raihan if he could bring Leon in for you, and he nodded, saying that he would try his damndest.

It took some convincing, but finally, Raihan dragged Leon’s depressed ass in to see you. The entire time they were making their way there, Leon was fidgeting with everything he could find, or bouncing his leg or something to indicate his anxiety. Why did you want him to come and see you? Did you want to tell him you never wanted to see him again? That his Charizard was never allowed to come out around you? All these what ifs started playing in his head, but they all vanished when he saw your face light up when he entered the room.

“Leon!” you squealed, causing his face to immediately burst into a grin and a blush.

“Hey… are you feeling–”

“Come here!” you stretched out your arms, your hands doing the “gimmie” gesture at him, your own tears starting to pool in your eyes. It contrasted your doofy, absolutely giddy grin at him. Suddenly, that depressed pit of emotion changed into butterflies, and he found himself moving into your arms. Without really thinking, what was probably supposed to be a hug turned into a kiss, causing a little squeak to come out of you. But he could still feel the smile against his lips.

When he pulled away, he buried his face into your neck. “Sorry…” he whispered.

You hands laced themselves in his hair and around his neck, head leaning against his. “It’s okay,” you whispered back. “You’re here now. Just don’t leave again, okay?”

He laughed a little. “Yes, my love.”

Raihan just smirked in the corner.


	20. Missing (Leon x Reader)

Leon stared down at his phone, brow furrowed and a scowl on his face. This was absolutely not like you. You weren’t the type to ignore his texts, especially when the two of you were trying to plan out a date. But so far, it had been two hours since you last responded. And that two hours melded into three. Then four. Then six. The longer it took, the more worried he got.

It was about every 30 seconds that he would check his phone, and the people around him started to get nervous just by proxy. It was when day two rolled around that he started asking if anyone had seen you. He went from town to town, to city to city, and no luck. No one had seen you, nor remembered if they saw you passing by. A sinking feeling in his gut had taken hold, and even though there were those that told him not to worry, he knew something was wrong.

Day three, still no sign of you, or any text back. He paced around his house, trying to think of anything, ANYTHING he could do. He was loosing his mind! The house was a mess, trying to find anything that could lead him to you, and the worst, horrible thoughts that he conjured up started to translate into his dreams. Other people had started to search for you, now understanding where he was coming from.

The side of the bed next to him seemed so lonely and cold. You weren’t there, snoozing soundly next to him. You weren’t there to marvel at. A seed of sadness that had been pooling in his heart started to burst, and he found himself clutching your pillow to his chest like his life depended on it. There was nothing he could do! He couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t find any trace of you anywhere, he had already asked what seemed like everybody in Galar if they had seen you. What could he do?! By this point, you might be injured, or even worse…

This thoughts were cut off by a buzz to his phone. He picked it up, looking at the screen through his blurry eyes, and gasped so hard he nearly choked. A text from you. He opened it as fast as lightening, only to find that there was no text, but a location sent. He threw himself out of bed, got on the warmest things he had, grabbed his pokeballs, and started to make his way to your location.

You were in the wild area, but in a very secluded part of it. Next to the walls of Motostoke, there was a hidden alcove with a large patch of grass guarding a den. There was a light amount of snow drifting down from the sky, and from where he was, he could see a figure hiding in the very back. Leon didn’t even stop for a second, running through the grass and scaring off some of the vanilite that called it home. Were you huddled against the wall, snow on your shoulders and head, shivering like a leaf, some cuts across your arms and legs. In your arms, unconscious and beaten was your shiny sylveon, and your eyes met Leon’s. You didn’t speak, you just shook, looking so… terrified.

“Hey hey, love I got you now…” he cooed to you, holding out his hand tentatively. That was when he realized that you couldn’t really move. You were either too scared, or too injured to actually respond. So he moved to your side, wrapped you up in his cape, and picked you up bridal style. You cuddled into his warm chest, closing your eyes and letting your boyfriend handle things from here on out. When the two of you got home, he dressed your wounds up, healed all of your pokemon, and cuddled you tightly in his arms for the rest of the night. Needless to say, the two of you didn’t leave each other’s sides for the next week or so.


	21. Come Back (Milo x Reader)

_As_ a person, Milo is a fairly carefree guy. If someone sees him without a smile on his face, it might just mean the end of the world. So when the rest of the gym leaders try to console him in the hospital waiting room, they see a side of Milo that no one had ever seen before. It was understandable, seeing as you were nearly gutted from a rampant dubwool’s horns, but it still took them off guard.

He was… angry. When people tried to talk to him, he would snap and them. When Kabu tried to tell him that he should sit down for a second, instead of pacing frantically back and forth like a madman, he glared at him for an entire minute before silently returning to what he was doing. Kabu and Nessa were both there, and ended up giving each other concerned looks.

Everyone knew that the two of you were getting close. You helped him will all of his wooloos, and would go out to dinner often. It wouldn’t have surprised anyone if you two were already dating. To be honest, he was more angry at himself. He knew these wooloo and dubwool so well, and yet he failed to pick up on the agitation of that particular one. Upon closer inspection, that dubwool was in a lot of pain from a horrible trainer, and ended up seeing all humans as disgusting creatures. He was mad at himself, mad at the trainer, and heavily blamed himself for letting any harm come to both the dubwool and you.

When the doctor came in to let everyone know that she was okay, Milo bombarded him with questions, which, thankfully, were all patiently answered. You were alive, but in critical condition. It wasn’t for certain that you would make it out alive, but your body now needed to rest from the surgery. The beginning gym leaders were permitted to visit her, and at the sight of your body, covered in bandages, the gym leaders watched Milo break down sobbing.

“Please… I can’t have you leave me…”

He knelt down next to your bed, clutching your hand in both of his massive ones, almost like he was praying. It was… heartbreaking. His desperate mutterings were all that were heard in the room, aside from the constant beeps. Kabu eventually guided him towards a chair, where Milo could be seen shaking like a leaf. His jaw was clenched, his face soaked, and eyes bloodshot.

“Kabu… what do I do?” he whispered.

Kabu just sighed, a hand on Milo’s shoulder. “We wait. We wait to make sure she’ll be okay. She’s just as important to us as she is to you.”

Milo sniffled, pulling out something from his pocket. Kabu and Nessa’s eyes widened at the sight of this sad, desperate man holding a tiny box. “If… I-If she dies… what do I do with this ring…?”

Nessa sat down beside him, and the two other gym leaders gave him a big hug. Eventually, they had to leave for more tests, but Milo came back every day, and stayed late into the evening with you. When the first thing you saw when you awoke was his big, teary eyed, goofy smile, you couldn’t help but give a weak one back.

You better believe that he covered you in kisses that day, even if only just to hear your laugh again.


	22. Mourning Heart (Piers x Reader)

Piers has never been overly close to a lot of people. Yeah, he had team yell, who all support him in everything he does, but they were, in the end, more of fans than actual family. His family consisted of Marnie, and that was all he really though he needed in life. No significant other, no need for the pointless lovesick cycle. Just him and his little sis. That was, until you came around.

You had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, and soon enough, he found himself going where you were going. You always dragged him along to places, and for once, he enjoyed it. So when a wild Perserker suddenly attacked you right outside of Spikemuth, Piers felt a sense of desperation that he had never felt before.

He was almost incapacitated, holding your bloody body close to his chest, the entire world just a blur of sounds. To everyone else, he had an iron grip on you, sobbing uncontrollably and shaking violently. It was Marnie that brought him back to reality, with her and team yell already making quick work of the crazed perserker. With everyone’s help, you were rushed to the hospital, barely breathing, barely even alive.

The surgery was intense. It took hours, and those hours were filled with Piers nervously walking back and forth in the waiting room, biting his nails and fidgeting with every little thing on his outfit. His jacket was still stained red, as was the majority of his outfit, but he refused to take it off. Eventually, he was forced into a different change of clothes, per regulation of the hospital. So here he was, just a plain black tank top and some black, ripped skinny jeans, sitting next to your bed when you had finally gotten out of the procedure.

The doctor had said it was going to take a while for you to recover. He had asked if you had any family to contact, and everyone in the room, from gym leaders to close friends looked confused, when it dawned on them. You had no family here. The man was simply looking for an emergency contact, and something drove Piers to volunteer.

He sat across from you in an uncomfortable hospital chair, bandages all around your chest and arms and a respirator across your face. Somehow, the fact that you really had no family here brought him closer to you. Marnie was the only one that he had and yet… he wanted to add you into his family. It would be little, but it would be something.

He shook his head, a mixture of strange feelings arising in him. He was alone, thankfully, so no one could see the confused look on his face mixed with a blush. Did he… like you? Romantically?? He had never really thought about it, but seeing you here, so vulnerable and so… alone made him want to stay for years. He sighed, and moved to the side of your bed.

Piers took your hand in his, reluctantly lacing your fingers together. Could this be considered wrong? What if you didn’t want to come back to Spikemuth after this? What if you hated him for not doing anything but sobbing over your body? This small hand holding was keeping him grounded, more than he initially imagined. His thumb trailed circles on your skin, and he found himself starting to sing.

Piers had always sung from the heart, but this felt… different. This was from the soul. The words spilled from his mouth, singing about your different experiences with him, how you always made him feel included wherever you dragged him, and his apologies for not doing the same to you. He didn’t even realize that he had been crying, or that his voice was shaking as he sung. He was just staring down at your features, so relaxed and so tired.

“ _Oh my dear, please stay with me here_

_For I need you like my lungs need air_

_Oh my darling, don’t become a star in the morning_

_‘Cause I love you more than my heart can take mourning…”_

The words trailed off after that. He let the song admit to himself that he loved you, and he let himself give into his crying again. But as he looked down at your features, wiping the tears from his eyes, he saw a small, barely noticeable smile, and your features seemed even more relaxed and at peace. His heart jumped a little, and through a sniffle and a thankful smile, he kissed the top of your head and left. But, from then on out, he came in every day and sung to you, all throughout your healing process.


	23. Sweetest Lullaby (Piers x Reader)

Piers always had a lovely voice. Pretty much everyone in Galar knew this for a fact. No one could resist it, no matter how hard they tried. If he were in a gym battle, he could scream and growl just as fiercely as the Obstagoon he commanded. But the side that people didn’t see as often was the beautiful serenades he could give. Yeah, everyone knew that he could play about a million different instruments, but when he pulled out a classical acoustic guitar was when the night got really special.

Your dates with Piers were pretty simple. As a person, he was laid back, shy, but compassionate. Contrary to his concerts, he didn’t need a whole lot of extravagance in his daily life. The two of you had been cuddling on the couch, watching a little movie in your apartment in Circhester, his Obsatgoon laying back up, feet flopped to the side in front of a cozy little fire. Of course, the fire wasn’t real, but it sounded, looked and generated heat just the same. Your Sylveon comfortably lazed about on Pier’s lap, and he absentmindedly stroked the blue fur.

Though, the entire time, Pier seemed distracted. He wasn’t necessarily focused on the movie at hand, and neither were you for that matter. His gaze kept moving towards the closet, and you wondered if he was just bothered by it being open. Eventually, you just shut off the tv, and he sent you a confused glance.

“Something wrong, love?” he asked, eyebrows furrowed.

You shrugged with a little smile. “Neither of us seemed real interested in the movie, so I figured I’d turn it off.”

A little blush appeared on his face, and he laughed nervously. “I… Sorry. I spotted something in your closet earlier, and I suppose my mind kept drifting to it.”

“Well, whatever it is, go and grab it! I wanna see what has piqued your interest so heavily.”

He smiled, standing up and making your Sylveon merp in protest, the pink eyes glazed over with drowsiness. After rummaging through the closet for a little bit, Piers emerged with a familiar case; a guitar case that you had long forgotten about was sitting in his hands, and he eagerly sat down and unzipped it. You had never heard Piers gasp before, but the one he made was so audible you were sure you were going to hear it in your dreams.

“Is this… what I think it is?”

He gingerly pulled out the guitar from the case, almost as if handling a bomb. A wide grin appeared on his face as he set the case on the ground and looked at the guitar in full. It was an acoustic guitar, but a beautiful one at that. The wood was all purple hart, and every little bit of metal had a brilliant, golden luster. There wasn’t a dent or scratch on the entire thing, and Piers seemed to be making sure that that was still the case. The fingerboard, instead of being purple hart wood, was a deep ebony wood, with the whole thing coming together with the signature of Roxie, the Unovan Poison type gym leader.

“This is… amazing.”

You giggled. “I had almost forgotten that was there. It was a gift from Roxie herself.”

His head whipped around with the biggest grin. “ _From_ Roxie?! How come you never told me? She’s one of my biggest idols! How did you even come to meet her?!”

Through giggles and countless questions, you explained to Piers that you weren’t actually from Galar, you were from Unova. Just like Piers, Roxie was a huge celebrity in Unova, and when you were an up and coming singer, she took you under her wing and gave you some lessons. This guitar was a parting gift from her when your family suddenly had to move to Galar for a job your father got. Piers was on the edge of his seat the whole time, like he had suddenly seen an angel.

“You have never told me about this… Why?”

You shrugged. “I figured that it was a long time ago, and that it wasn’t really going to come into play again.”

He looked at the guitar, and then back to you. “You… can sing?”

A swarm of butterflies suddenly arose in your stomach. Oh man, how long has it been since you’ve sung? Years, probably. All those lessons that Roxie had given you must’ve worn off by now. You sheepishly looked away, a small grin on your face that was mostly out of nervousness. It was the same feeling you had gotten when you first sang in front of Roxie but this was… different. This was the man you so dearly loved. And this man just so happened to be the top music star in Galar. How the hell was he going to react to you singing?

“I… I can, yes. It’s been a really long time, though. I don’t know how good I am anymore.”

You heard a small laugh from Pier’s direction, and looked up to see a sympathetic grin. If anyone knew anything about anxiety, it was him. You returned the grin, and he lightly patted the wood of the guitar.

“Do you mind if I play?”

You shook your head, adjusting your sitting position on the couch to watch him work his magic. He too adjusted to get comfortable with the guitar, and it felt like it just swayed to it’s will. Almost within seconds, the guitar was tuned properly, and he was strumming a familiar tune. Hallelujah was the song he chose to play, with his own little spin on it of course.

You found yourself closing your eyes as he began to sing, the guitar mixing beautifully with his voice. It was low, slightly gravely, yet held the same emotion as the song. But there was something… missing. A higher key. As the song went on, you found yourself humming along, before finally singing along with him.

Piers had finally found his angel. He didn’t dare stop you, because you sung so perfectly with him. Your voices danced around in a sensual tango, harmonizing beautifully with each other. You knew all the right words, the right notes, which notes to hold, which notes to put a vibrato into. It was… beautiful. Piers was entranced, so much so he almost forgot to sing at some points. The most beautiful voice was in front of him, her eyes closed and swaying in time to the music.

When you were done, the music left the air, but the magic didn’t. The two of you stared at each other, breathless almost, the silence indicating wonder and a strange new understanding. Something about music always brought two souls together. Piers lightly set the guitar back in his case, and wordlessly crawled over to you to give you the most passionate kiss he had ever given anyone. Thankfully, you didn’t protest. He needed you in this moment, because it was this moment that he knew he was going to bring you on stage sometime. And when he did that, he hoped that he would be able to introduce you as his gorgeous wife.


	24. Warm My Heart (Raihan x Reader)

As snow drifted lazily down onto the ground, the hustle and bustle of Circhester always made your heart giddy. People were putting up lights, snom were building snowmen and happily squeaking at each other, children were running around, laughing at the game they were playing. A smile graced your lips as you sat down on the cold bench, a warm cup of hot chocolate in your hands. The fragrance of it was enough to send you into a half-lidded trance, watching the whole thing unfold. You didn’t even notice a certain someone approaching you.

Of course, to Raihan, you were always beautiful. Something about your laugh, your smile and the passion you put into things was completely memorizing. You were the cutest thing in the world to him, yet in battle, you had the same, primal and feral passion as he did. It was quite the spectacle when the two of you fought on the slip. It was now one of the most recorded matches of all time, especially since it was so close. Now, something about you sitting there, completely serene, the small snowflakes resting on your shoulders just made him nuts.

He cleared his head by shaking it before approaching you, his heart racing. You hadn’t even acknowledged he was there, and he was already a mess. Shit, just what have you done to him? He cleared his throat, but you didn’t seem to notice. So he walked closer, finally getting into eye sight, and you smile went from tranquil to utterly excited. You could almost blind him if you kept that up.

“Raihan! Hey! What are you doing here?!”

He swallowed hard, smiling back at you, unable for you to leave his gaze.

“I figured I’d stop by and see how you were doing, champ. I know you said you didn’t have much family in Galar.”

“Awwwh, how sweet of you~” You teased, giving him a wink and scooting over for him to join you. He hoped his blush wasn’t noticeable.

As he sat down, it was almost like it was instinct for you to lean your head against his shoulder. He was so much taller than you, and his fluffy dragon jacket was on, so he both doubled as a heater and the comfiest pillow of all time. Though it was freezing out, Raihan felt like he was overheating. His stomach dropped when you pulled away and sipped on your hot chocolate.

“I’m surprised you’re over here in Circhester, mister dragon. Isn’t ice super effective against you?”

He chuckled. “Yes, but thankfully, I have super high special defense.”

You just laughed along with him, taking another sip. “Are you going to be staying with your family on Christmas?”

“I am, yeah,” he said with a smile. “They’re all going to be gathering in Hammerlocke.”

“Do you have a big family?” you asked, looking up at him with your little smile you always had.

“I-I do, yeah,” he stuttered. That always made his heart skip a beat.

“How many?”

He thought for a second, starting to count on his fingers. “Two sisters, a brother, my grandparents, parents, a couple of nieces and nephews from my sisters sides, their husbands, yada yada.” He sent a smile your way, but you simply sighed and looked down at your hot chocolate.

“That must be a lot to deal with. My family is small, and they’re all in Sinnoh.”

A moment of silence between the two of you, but eventually, he broke the ice.

“What made you come here?”

You shrugged. “Sinnoh wasn’t quite right for me anymore. Besides, I found a better family here anyways.” You smiled, but your smile seemed forced, and Raihan found himself asking for the impossible.

“You could come be with my family.” He mentally chided himself that he even blurted that out, looking away and waiting for the crushing sting of denial. Why would he even ask such a preposterous thing? It wasn’t like he usually brought girls to family gatherings anyways. How many questions would he be asked about if you were his girlfriend? Too many, and he was only just thinking about it.

“Would that be okay?”

“What?” he asked in bewilderment, his head turning back to you.

“I-I mean, if it’s not too much of a problem… I would like to come.”

You seemed to bury yourself in your hot chocolate, and Raihan so badly wanted to take a picture of your blush. You looked about as red as a cherubi, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“I would love for you to come, but I gotta preface that my family is probably going to ask if you’re my girlfriend.”

“I… wouldn’t really mind that.”

Now it was Raihan’s turn to be flustered, his face lighting up like a red Christmas light. “Did… did you just ask me out, indirectly??”

You started bouncing your leg, getting nervous. This was not at all how you expected this day to go. To have your biggest crush, suddenly right here, asking you to go to his family’s Christmas party, and you suddenly saying you wouldn’t mind being his girlfriend? Yeah, it was no wonder you weren’t looking him in the eyes.

“Y…Yes?” You were barely able to be heard, but soon enough, you felt an arm wrap around your figure and draw you to Raihan’s chest. He buried his nose into your hair, and you could feel his smile against your scalp. He held you tight, and with your head against his chest, you could clearly hear how fast his heart was beating.

“When you’re so cute like that, guess I’ve got no choice to call you mine, huh?”


End file.
